


Always Yours

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [49]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Parker x Reader
Series: The Hawk Twins [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 10





	Always Yours

The next couple days at Parker’s felt refreshing to you, however you knew you’d have to go to the Tower soon, and it was making you anxious. “What’s wrong, babe?” He asked you on the third night as you brushed your hair for the tenth minute.

“I was just thinking maybe we go to the Tower tomorrow?” You sighed.

Parker could tell the thought worried you. “We can do that. Stop for ice cream on the way?” He offered.

“Please.” That sounded wonderful. “You know how to make me less worried.”

He went behind you and kissed your shoulder. “Because I love you.” He reminded you. “Always will.”

You leaned back against him. “Even when I’m huge, miserable, and all that stuff?”

“Yep.” He nodded, some of his wavy hair bouncing. “Especially then.” He grinned, putting his hands on your stomach.

“You’re too sweet.” You kissed his cheek. “If I go back to the tower, will you move with me?” You asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably for the best. But I’ll have to check on May often.”

You smiled softly. “We can come over whenever you’d like. I feel comfortable around her.”

“I’m glad. Really glad.” He smiled. “She wants to come to our first appointment.”

That made you grin. “Really?” You asked, turning and hugging him.

He nuzzled to you. “Yeah, she’s excited. Said she hasn’t seen a baby since me.” That warmed your heart, making you give him a small squeeze. He kissed your head before tugging you to bed. “Let’s hope they aren’t as socially awkward as me.”

“Or as rebellious as me.” He sighed. “You agree with that, huh?” You asked, figuring that’s what his sigh was for.

He shrugged. “I think you’ve had more fun than I have, so maybe somewhere between us.”

You nodded, resting your head on his chest, worried about being the worst mother ever. You were glad the baby would have both parents going into it. “I’m sorry you have to give up being Spider-Man.”

That was still a bit of a sore spot for him. “I-It’s okay.” He nodded.

Sighing, you looked at him. “No, it’s not.”

“Let’s stay positive.” He kissed your nose. “I’d rather be with you and our little Parker than risk my life and had you two lose me.”

That sentence melted your heart instantly. “Peter…” You smiled wide. “I don’t know what the hell I did to get so lucky to be with you, but I’m thankful I am.”

“I think it was love at first sight for me.” He winked at you. “I’m surprised you ever really looked my way.” He blushed.

“Really?” You leaned on your elbow to get a better look at him. “Why’s that? I was all but playfully flirting right away.”

He shrugged shyly. “Girls like you don’t go for guys like me. You’re gorgeous. I’m nerdy.” He pointed out.

You shook your head. “Nerdy guys don’t normally go for delinquents…”

He laughed at that. “I think you have to recheck your stats on that. Because I didn’t care what you had done, I just thought you were amazing.” He grinned when you buried your face in his chest.

“You’re perfect.” You mumbled. “And all mine. For now. I don’t have to share for like…however many months.” You teased him.

He kissed your temple. “I’m always all yours.” He chuckled. “As long as you want me for, an judging by you saying you want to marry me- that’s forever.”

You nodded. “Until you get tired of me.” You said half jokingly.

“Never.” He shook his head. “Ever.” He said for emphasis. You heard the seriousness in his voice and peeked at him. He stroked your cheek. “I love you with all my heart.” He said lovingly, and you could see it in his eyes.

You smiled shyly. “I love you, too. I’m glad I was thrown into the superhero life.” You leaned up, kissing him softly. “You’ll still wear the suit for me now and then, right?” You teased. “Shows you off nicely.”

He gave you a soft smirk. “Of course babe. Anything for you.” He squeezed your hip.

You giggled at that before getting comfortable tangled up with him. You willed yourself to fall asleep soon, not wanting to fall asleep while at the tower in the morning. It helped that Parker played with your hair when he began to relax as well.

* * *

The next morning a wave of nausea hit you, causing you to rush out of bed. This was the first time you had woken like this and you barely got to the toilet in time before you felt your dinner coming up from last night. You groaned, wishing you could have been lucky enough to not get morning sickness. When you felt a hand on your back, you thought it was Parker but soon felt the small soft hands of May rubbing your neck. “Want some tea, sweetie?” She asked gently.

You let out a small noise and nodded. “T-Thank you.” Tea hadn’t ever been your thing, but it sounded good. And soothing. You stayed by the toilet for a few moments more before finally standing. Taking a deep breath, you moved to the sink to rinse out your mouth.

Parker tapped on the door. “Uh, we have someone waiting for us at the tower.” He said, not looking all that happy about it. Your eyes met his in the mirror with the silent question of ‘who’. “Wade.”

“Why?” Your eyebrows shot up.

“Uh, Bucky didn’t say. All I know is I heard Wade singing show tunes in the back, followed by Tony yelling at him, then the line went dead…” He shrugged.

You blinked. “Oh….Kay.” You shrugged, wondering what could that mean. Knowing Wade, it could be as simple as he was bored. You hoped it was that at least. “I’ll get ready after I have some of May’s tea.” You smiled softly at her.

Parker gave you a kiss on the cheek. “No problem.” He took your hand and walked out with you. “Her tea is the best.” He bragged.

May grinned and ruffled Parker’s hair. “He’s never tried any other tea, don’t listen.” She teased. You chuckled lightly at that. “While I get the tea going, get your fiance some Saltines.” She told Parker.

He smiled brightly, holding your lower back as he led you to sit down at the table before getting you some crackers. You leaned on your hand, thankful that the nausea wasn’t as bad at the moment. You smiled gratefully at Parker when he sat besides you. “Thanks.” You told him as he slid the crackers towards you.

He gave you a small smile. “Feeling okay?” He asked, hating that there was nothing he could do for you.

“Better for now.” You nodded slowly. “I’m no looking forward to see how long it lasts.” You leaned into him. “I thought I wouldn’t get it, but.” You shrugged. “Jokes on me.”

He gave you a sad smile and stroked your hair for a minute before May set a mug in front of you. “Here you are.” She joined the pair of you.

You sipped at the mug, loving the warmth that came. “Never been a tea person, but I might be here a lot for this.” You chuckled.

She smiled brightly. “Tea does wonders.” She told you. “You’re always welcome here.”

Parker and you both smiled gratefully at her. “I’ll go pack a bag for us.” He squeezed your shoulder as he stood. “And try to call Bucky back.”

“Good luck.” You chuckled a little.

He smiled. “Thanks.”

May smiled lovingly at you both. “You’re a cute couple.”

You blushed at that. “And completely opposite “

“Yeah.” She laughed a little. “That’s true.” She nodded in agreement. “But, sometimes, those are the best types of relationships.” She rubbed your arm. “And I think this is one of those.”

“That means a lot to me.” You told her. “All of this, You didn’t have to support me or even Parker being with me, but you have.” It was clear in your voice how much you appreciated that.

She stood and gave you a gentle hug. “Always, sweetie.” You hugged her back, her perfume hitting you before you got up and ran to the bathroom. Apparently, it was fine until you were really close. You groaned, immediately disposing of what little you had just eaten.

Parker came in and knelt next to you, rubbing your back. “I’m sorry, babe.” He sounded helpless. “I wish I could do something.” He sighed.

You shook your head, figuring it was your fault anyway, and that this was part of paying for it. Closing your eyes, you felt the urge to throw up slowly fade. You stayed there as Parker soothed you for a moment before finally standing. “Any luck reaching the tower?” You asked, not wanting to think about getting sick.

“I think your dad answered so I hung up.” He blushed.

That made you laugh and shake your head. “I’d kiss you right now, but I need to brush my teeth.”

He smiled and kissed your head before helping you stand. “I’m sure this will be nothing compared to their diapers.”

You chuckled weakly before brushing your teeth. “Not looking forward to that. I’ve never been around babies…”

“Me, either.” He shook his head, beginning to feel nervous about it once more. “I’m sure there are classes, right?” He asked, glancing at you.

You gave him a soft shrug. “I hope. It’s not like my dad knows how to change a diaper.” You mused. “And we all know Tony won’t know how…”

“No one in the Tower.” He sighed, ruffling his hair. “I’ll ask May.” He assured you. “If not, we can youtube it.” He chuckled.

You nodded. “That’s true.” Youtube was good for learning just about anything.

He squeezed your shoulder. “How about you shower and we’ll see how you’re feeling afterwards to go?” He knew sometimes showers could do wonders.

You shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” You agreed. “Probably won’t be a long one. I kinda just wanna cuddle up.”

“If you want to wait a while, May leaves to work and I can help you.” He blushed.

“I’d like that.” You agreed, nodding. “I’m gonna go lay on your bed for now. It smells like you.” You told him softly.

He smiled wide and watched you go before walking out to chat with May a bit before she left. He was close to his Aunt, and had been terrified she would turn them away. He hoped he could get something nice for her soon, as she was more than deserving of a nice gift. Maybe he would have you help pick it, as well.

May talked about her work for a moment, distracting her nephew from his thoughts for the remainder of her morning there.


End file.
